Powder
by Stormkpr
Summary: Paul and Hugh take some rare shore leave and find themselves inside a wintery wonderland. Although he dreads it, Paul has something he needs to discuss with Hugh.


**Powder**

Setting: Several years before Discovery

* * *

Paul Stamets has always known Hugh Culber likes to be physically active. Most of Starfleet seems to enjoy physical activity too, whether it is sports or dancing or swimming. Paul, of course, has never loved it because every hour spent jogging or playing Parisi Squares translates to an hour away from his mushrooms. He has always performed the minimum amount of movement needed to pass Starfleet's annual physical and keep his heart healthy.

He understands, though, that Hugh is a different person and he would never begrudge his partner an activity he enjoys. Throughout their years together, it has not been at all uncommon for Paul to be hunched over equipment in the lab, working long after his shift is over as Hugh passes the time in the gym.

But _skiing_? Hugh wants to use their precious 48 hours of shore leave to go skiing?

"It will be romantic, Paul!" Hugh promises. "The resort on the planet is beautiful; every room is unique and lovely. We go there, spend a few hours on the slopes, enjoy the sun, get some exercise – then we go back to our room for hot cocoa and….." Hugh waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Paul doesn't have any other ideas for their shore leave and he tends to let Hugh plan these things anyway. In fact, he likely wouldn't be taking shore leave if not for Hugh insistence. Paul makes one last half-hearted attempt at protest. "I've never skied before. I hate being bad at things."

"We'll go on the beginner slopes," Hugh suggests, smiling.

"You won't be bored and frustrated since it'll be too easy for you?" Paul asks. And then, seeing Hugh shake his head, another idea comes to mind. "This isn't all part of a grand plan for you to find some perverse amusement at seeing me fall on my ass in the snow, is it?"

"Not at all," Hugh says, brazenly reaching a hand to squeeze Paul's rear even though the two men are walking in the arboretum – a very public and popular spot. "I do like seeing your ass a lot though – and doing things with it that used to be considered perverse."

"Hugh!" Paul exclaims, with feigned umbrage.

* * *

So now here they are, ensconced in their cozy room at the resort, having finished their room service. They arrived just as the sun dipped below the mountains for the night, so they would have all day tomorrow and most of the next to 'hit the slopes' before their typically-brief Starfleet vacation would be over. Spooned together, they drift off into a contented sleep.

When Paul wakes, his mind is full of its typical "should haves". He knows he's "supposed" to be working, he misses his mushrooms, and he wonders how his team is getting along because despite his crusty exterior he secretly likes them. Paul takes a breath and reminds himself of one critical fact: his only "should" during this shore leave is to be a good partner and to focus on Hugh. They have spent much of the past eight years working, and going for days at a time only barely seeing each other. Paul knows that sometimes a day or two will pass where the only times he sees Hugh is during the night, when Paul gets up to use the bathroom and returns to the bed, briefly laying eyes on Hugh's sleeping form in the dark.

And this lack of time together has taken its toll. Not too long ago, Paul was tipped off that a certain security officer seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of time in sickbay and scheduling his breaks to coincide with Hugh's. And that said officer had been overheard more than once saying how much he liked Dr. Culber, and even intimating that Dr. Culber deserved a better partner.

Paul heads for the shower, moving quietly so as to not wake Hugh. His resolve is stronger than ever; he will be more attentive to Hugh and not give him any cause to stray. Hugh continues to sleep soundly as Paul enters the bathroom.

When he emerges, Hugh is still sleeping. Paul presses a few buttons on his device, ordering room service and ensuring several of Hugh's favorites are included: a side of hot sauce, a side of chopped avocado, and the crème de la crème: a powdery, white donut – a rare indulgence for Hugh but one he would enjoy on a special occasion.

"I should've known you'd be up," Hugh mutters, slowly turning over. "Please don't tell me you've been working for the last three hours."

"Not at all!" Paul replies quickly. "I did nothing more than shower and order our breakfast."

Hugh smiles, rubbing his eyes. "One great thing about having a fellow introvert as my partner. I don't have to even ask if you want to eat in the dinning room."

The complement is sincere, and Paul grins like a schoolboy. Maybe the person who told him about the security officer made it sound worse than it is. Hugh looks like the same loving man he has always been. And it certainly isn't the first time that another person has noticed Hugh and perhaps wished that he wasn't already taken. Years ago his friend Straal had told Paul, 'People would notice you too if you'd ever actually leave the lab and interact with someone other than the same handful of scientists.'

Regardless, Paul knows that he still needs to bring the topic up today. He's been putting it off.

Hugh pulls on a fluffy bathrobe and pads towards the floor-to-ceiling window. "We got in so late that I didn't look at the view," he says. "Computer, shades up!" he orders.

Hugh's eyes widen, and Paul's follow. The men apparently have landed in a wintery wonderland. White snow caps the mountains and the brilliant pine trees as the sun gleams down. It's a gorgeous sight, but it's also clear that the day will not be a placid one. Thick snowflakes are falling, and even as the two men stand transfixed at the view, the wind seems to be gathering speed. Their room service soon arrives – this resort bills itself as "old-fashioned" although the tray is delivered by a robot instead of a person – and the men sit by the window as they slowly eat. Their room is up on one of the highest floors of the resort, giving them an even better view of the panorama.

"I don't think we'll be able to do much skiing today," Hugh says, taking another bite of his omelet. He is saving that exquisite donut for the end so he can savor it with his coffee. The wind continues to pick up speed and the snow is falling with fervor now. The beginner slopes are sure to be closed today.

Paul tilts his head to the side. "They don't have a weather control system here?" he asks.

"No, remember I told you – this planet is a 'natural'. They don't do that sort of thing."

Paul hadn't been paying attention when Hugh had mentioned that detail, not that he is about to complain.

"Well, staying here for now won't be all bad," Paul says, turning towards the fireplace. "Computer, fireplace on," he orders.

Paul cranes his neck, really taking in the room for the first time. As the fireplace crackles to life, Paul notes the warm, earthy color-scheme of the room. The dresser cabinets appear to be real wood. The stone wall that surrounds the fireplace provides a nice touch. Their luxurious bed is in the corner, partly concealed by a canopy.

"I agree," Hugh says, at last taking a bite of that donut. "I think we can come up with a few ways to pass the time."

"Mmmm, I can't wait to lick some of that powdered sugar off your lips," Paul says, rising from his seat to approach Hugh.

* * *

Some time later, the two men are cuddled together in bed - both still mesmerized by the place. The view from their window of the swirling – almost aggressive – snow contrasted with the roaring but calming flames of their fireplace is pleasantly lulling to them. And it's so quiet here; the only sounds in their quarters this morning apart from the fireplace have been their own moans. It was nice to finally have time for leisurely lovemaking, to spend as much time as they needed lingering on every body part that craved touch, enjoying the different sensations and tastes and scents – instead of some of the insanely quick encounters they had orchestrated recently onboard their ship. Paul remembers the last two times. One was a maddeningly fast sprint inside the shower, each using his hands on the other, racing to the finish line so they wouldn't be late. The encounter before that consisted mostly of an exchange of blowjobs inside a storage room in sickbay – definitely hot but nothing compared to penetration. Nothing compared to being able to linger over your lover and prolong every second until he cannot take it any more…

"Best shore leave ever," Hugh murmurs. He shifts position a bit, propping himself up to better see Paul's face. "And you haven't touched work once!"

"Neither have you," Paul replies. "But let's not celebrate yet, we still have a day and a half to mess this up and start working."

"I won't let that happen," Hugh says confidently. One of his hands casually plays with the sparse hair on Paul's chest.

"Yeah, you do make it pretty hard to even think about leaving the bed, let alone think about work," Paul admits.

Hugh's eyes lower for a second and then look back at Paul. "Can I bring up something serious?"

The feeling of languid pleasure immediately evaporates from Paul's body. He knows what this tone of Hugh's means. It's a tone he rarely uses. Hugh always means exactly what his words say. Paul's mouth is dry as he ponders whether Hugh is about to tell him that he does indeed like that security officer.

"Of course," Paul manages.

"Do you like Ensign Matthews?" Hugh asks, with a slight tilt of the head.

Paul's mouth opens and remains open for a beat or two. "Well, I mean – yeah, he's a fine colleague, a smart scientist. B-but….that's not what you mean by 'like', is it? Are you asking if I am attracted to him?" He raises himself up on his elbows.

Hugh nods, his eyes suggesting a hint of pain and a hint of fear.

"I'm not," Paul says, his voice firm but bewildered. "I-I'm so surprised you're even asking. He has a girlfriend. The concept of being attracted to him never even hit my radar."

Hugh exhales at last and smiles. "Okay, good – I'm relieved. The only reason why I asked is that when we had lunch with him - the last two times I joined your work team for lunch - I swear I saw something in the way he looks at you. I recognized it because that's how I look at you. So I just had to know if you reciprocated it, especially since you spend so much time in the lab together."

Paul mirrors Hugh's smile. "I can give you 100% assurance that I'm not interested in him. And I really and truly have never thought he had the remotest interest in me."

Hugh nods. "You know, it's so strange. You're my best friend and my lover and my partner. I know I can tell you anything, so I don't know why I waited so long to ask you this."

Now it's Paul's turn to take a beat and look at his hands. "So since we're on the subject, I have to ask about that guy in Security. I can't remember his name. The tall blond one who's always making excuses to visit you in sickbay. I swear he visits you more than I do there."

Hugh nods. "Lieutenant Wicora. I meant to tell you about him." For a split second Paul looks alarmed, so Hugh continues rapidly, "No, no, there's nothing to worry about. I'm not interested in him. He did finally ask me last week if you and I had an open relationship; he told me he was interested in me. I told him I was flattered but not available and that he needed to stop coming to sickbay. Unless of course he had a medical reason to do so." Hugh pauses and then adds, taking a breath, "I think my exact words were, 'I'm flattered but not available' when I should have said, 'I'm neither available nor interested!' But you know I hate to be harsh."

Paul reaches a hand to stroke Hugh's face. "You are _always_ so sweet. And I've thought it a miracle during the past eight years that I don't have to fight off every other man in the galaxy for you."

"I think the same," Hugh says, reaching for one of the fingers and kissing it. "Though I still say that girlfriend or not, Ensign Matthews really does think you're hot." He taps a quick finger on Paul's nose.

Both of their devices suddenly emit beeps. It's a weather bulletin informing them that the snowstorm is expected to continue through tomorrow and that all slopes are closed until further notice.

Paul and Hugh exchange glances with each other. "Okay, I have a plan for the rest of today," Paul begins eagerly. "You go to the gym because I know you're dying to work out. I do a couple hours worth of work here. Then we force ourselves to sit in the lobby, maybe talk to one or two other people, maybe eat some lunch, definitely drink some hot cocoa with marshmallows. Then we go back here for round two and round three," he concludes, patting the bed.

Hugh tilts his gaze heavenwards. "The best thing in the galaxy is to be with someone who knows your mind and wants exactly what you do!"

 **THE END**

 _ **Author's notes**_ _:_

Small point. I realize some might question how much work a scientist can do away from their lab. However, I am sure there are always reports that Stamets can read and messages he can reply to, just for starters.

Also, I may add in an erotic addendum.


End file.
